


"Peace" dan "Love", Akhirnya

by Lady_Bellatrix



Series: Reset/Restart [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: Dunia baru. Tanpa perang tak berujung. Setelah "Peace", saatnya "Love".





	"Peace" dan "Love", Akhirnya

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_** : Karya ini adalah sebuah karya penggemar dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya sumber.

"Di kota Touto, telah muncul makhluk misterius yang disebut Smash yang menyerang warga. Saat itulah, pahlawan kita, Kamen Rider, muncul!" Sento menarasikan pembuka episode kedua skenario serial TV yang dibuatnya dan merekamnya dengan alat perekam portabel. Sento melanjutkan lagi, "Sang fisikawan jenius tampan Kiryuu Sento-lah yang berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Build!"

Mendadak Banjou menyeletuk, "Jenius tampan apanya?! Kau cuma oom-oom amnesia!"

Sento melanjutkan lagi, "Nah, ini dia si buronan Banjou Ryuuga. Dia menangis memohon-mohon padaku untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Aku nggak nangis tau! Salah ini skenarionya, harusnya aku yang jadi tokoh utamanya."

"Aaaaaa, Banjou, jangan melenceng dari rencana!"

"Biarin! Abis kamu narsis," Banjou berusaha menyambar perekam portabel dari tangan Sento.

Sento berusaha mengelak. "Wee, nggak kena, weeeee," Sento menjulurkan lidah.

Banjou berusaha lagi meraih perekam dari tangan Sento yang terus mengelak. Tanpa segaja Sento menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Kehilangan keseimbangan, Sento berusaha berpegangan pada kaos Banjou. Tapi gagal. Sento terjatuh ke atas rerumputan dan menarik Banjou bersamanya. Banjou jatuh menimpanya.

Banjou menyeringai kecil. Wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat. "Dapat!" katanya sambil mengambil perekam dari tangan Sento. Banjou lalu berguling ke samping, berbaring di sebelahnya.

Banjou memejamkan mata. Sekali ini dia ingin bersantai setelah semua pertempuran melawan Evolt.

"Banjou?" suara Sento memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Kamu nggak 'pa-'pa?"

"Ya capek sih. Tapi kayaknya nggak luka atau apa."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Sento terdengar setengah frustrasi mengatakannya.

"Terus? Nggak 'pa-'pa gimana ini maksudnya?"

"Soal ... Kasumi-san."

"Oh, itu? Ya dia baik-baik aja kan? Hepi malah? Terus di mana masalahnya?"

"Yang aku tanyain bukan dia, tapi kamu."

"A-ah. Aku ... udah bisa nerima Kasumi udah nggak ada. Yang di sini juga bukan Kasumi yang dulu aku kenal. Toh dia udah punya Ryuuga-nya sendiri." Banjou terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia memutar tubuhnya miring menghadap Sento. "Daripada itu aku ... aku takut kamu bakal menghilang."

"Banjou ...."

"Dunia tanpa Evolt .... Ulahnya yang bikin kamu yang sekarang ini ada. Aku nggak sanggup kalau kamu mesti .... Waktu aku bangun di sini, nggak ada yang kenal aku. Atau semua nganggep aku dia yang petinju. Aku langsung nyariin kamu. Aku beneran takut kamu nggak ada."

Mereka berdua sekarang saling berhadapan.

"Sento," Banjou melanjutkan lagi. Tangannya sekarang menyentuh wajah Sento lembut. "Aku janji sama diriku sendiri, kalau kita selamat, aku bakal bilang ini." Banjou menelan ludah. "Sento, aku ... aku sayang kamu. Aku cinta kamu. Kalau kamu pengen aku temenin seumur hidup, aku mau."

Wajah Sento merona merah.

"Kok diem?" tanya Banjou.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ditembak, tau!" Sento berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Lalu dia bergumam, "Aku juga."

"Apa tadi? Nggak denger."

"Aku juga sayang kamu! Masak mesti diulang sih?"

Banjou tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dielus-elusnya pipi Sento dengan ibu jarinya.

"A-aku malu,"kata Sento. "Ini pertama kalinya aku punya pacar. Jangan ngetawain!"

"Nggak kok. Kalau aku pacar pertamamu, aku mesti berusaha jadi pacar yang baik, kan?"

"Banjou ...."

"Manggilnya masih pake marga lagi," Banjou mengerang protes. "Panggil 'Ryuuga' dong."

"I-iya. Ryuuga."

Banjou tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sento memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya memandang kekasihnya, "Ryu-Ryuuga?"

"Hm?"

"Se-sebenernya aku pengen ...."

"Pengen apa?"

"Di-dicium! Tapi ini lagi di luar ...."

"Kalo gitu, begitu kita punya tempat tinggal, aku bakal cium kamu sesering yang kamu mau, gimana?"

Sento mengangguk. Dia beringsut mendekati Banjou. Banjou tersenyum melihatnya.

_Love and Peace_ . Sento berpikir dia mungkin sudah memperoleh keduanya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih atas _ending_ -nya, Build. Terakhir saya secengar-cengir ini soal perkapalan itu dulu waktu Korra tamat XDD


End file.
